The perfect guy
by Juggalo Son Pan
Summary: Bra has the hots for Pans uncle Goten, and Pan likes a new guy at school, but when they have a family party, Pan notices someone else...
1. Default Chapter

THE PERFECT GUY by Juggalo Son Pan  
  
Ok guys this story is one I wrote a while ago and I thought it was shit so I left it. but I guess I'm putting in to see wot others think. This is a short chapter but I'll work on the rest. Hope you enjoy THE PERFECT GUY. Cya ~*Juggalo Son Pan*~  
  
Ages: Pan 17, Trunks 26, Goten 25, Bra 18, Nathan 18. CHAPTER 1 - THA NEW GUY  
  
Pan and Bra were heading towards school as they always do, quiet and peaceful the day was.  
  
Bra suddenly stopped. She turned to the left to the row of shops, and was staring at one particular shop. "Hey Bra what up? Wot ya lookin' at?" Pan stopped and asked her friend. "Huh? Oh sorry..I'm um..just lookin' at uh...that new..ish shop over there..he he..." She said stumberling over her words. Pan looked at her strangely. "Uh huh..yeah sure wot eva girl, are you talkin' about the $2 shop that has been here scince god knows when or are you starin' at my uncle Goten?" Pan said with a curious look on her face. "HUH! OH er....hmmm..uh..he he he! no no no! i'm havin a look at the uh...um..new $2 stuff they've got in stock!..he he he.." Bra was bright red and it showed off that she was totally head over heals for the poor bugger Goten. "Hmm..yes right..i 'believe' ya..come on were gonna be late for class if ya don't get a move on, you can drool over my uncle all ya wont at your place tonight at the big family dinner party..ok?..come on." Pan grabbed on to Bra and dragged her away.  
  
In class, Pan had a seat behind Bra and the new guy in the class, Nathan, was 2 in front of Pan in the row on her right. Bra turned around to speak to her friend and noticed that she was staring into space. "Hey Pan!" Bra flicked her fingers in front of her friend. "Hey um..Pan?...Pan..hey YO! Pan..where are you?" Bra was amazed. Pan hadn't moved an inch, she was just staring into space. But then Bra turned around to see wot Pan was actually staring at. To her suprise it was Nathan! "PAN!" Bra yelled so the whole class could hear, and every one turned to Pan. "HUH!! eh? waa..wot wots wrong..uh..Yesm Bra?" Pan said dazed and kinda half asleep looking. "Pan wots up with you?" Bra asked. "Nuthin..nuthin at all why do you ask?" Pan said and the class turned back to wot they were doing. "You were staring at Nathan wern't you? I saw ya!" Bra whispered. "Huh! uh..no i wasn't.. i wouldn't dare!" Pan jumped up out of her seat and looked evilish at her friend. "Hey I saw you. Pan no doubt about it. Ha! You can drool over him at the party tonite, since dad invited him because he trains at our house!! ^_^" Pan sat down and sighed. She was beaten.  
  
Strange hey..hehe! 


	2. the beging of tha party

CHAPTER 2 - THE BEGINNING OF THE PARTY  
  
*Ok I'm thinking on wot to write...umm...I have no idea.o well something will come up.*  
  
Pan hadn't been at the Vegeta's in soo long, she doesn't remember what any one looked like any more.  
  
The sons got ready to go to the Vegeta's. Pan, Goten, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi, all got ready and left and headed towards the Vegeta's.  
  
*Insert doorbell sound*  
  
"Oh hey guys! Please come in!" Bra led the Sons to the dining area where the dinner was going to be held that night.  
  
*Insert doorbell sound*  
  
"Hey come in and make ur self at home, turn on the music if ya want!" Bra said to Nathan who ran over to the cd stereo and put on EMINEM (which rulz ass!!) "TRUNKS GET UR ASS DOWN HERE AND SOCIALISE!" Bulma yelled upstairs. Trunks came downstairs to be with the others. *oh my god! That's Trunks?* Pan thought as he came down. "Hey we'll just go outside ok, more privacy from 'them' "Bra suggested and led Goten, Trunks, Nathan and Pan out side. "Ok wot do ya's wanna do?..oh wait 2 secs guy's I wanna have a chat to Pan." Bra said and got Pan to go further away from the others. "Ya?" Pan said. "Hey u wanna get to know Nathan don't ya? Well now's ur chance girl!" Bra said excitedly. "Oh I'm not sure now.I've been having 2nd thoughts on that." Pan said sheepishly. "Oh really? I really thought you'd be so happy to get to know him! Y do ya like some one else now??" Bra asked curiously. "well. maybe." Pan replied blushing. "Oooo! Really? Who!!?" Bra asked thrilled that Pan actually admitted she likes someone. "Hmm..you'll find out." Is all pan said.  
  
Pan and Bra walked over to the guys and chatted for a while. Soon it was dinner. Then dinner was over, then the party begins.  
  
Okay ok.I know that chappy was short 2, but I'm having trouble thinking of something to happen. But I promise I'll work on getting the next chappys longer ok! It's just that I'm still working on my other storys 2. Ok cya! ~*Juggalo Son Pan*~ 


End file.
